The adventures of Tsukino Ren
by Eeveemew2
Summary: When another incident of mistaken gender identity, and an incredibly expensive piece of art is broken, Ren has no choice but to join the Ouran Host Club to pay back debt; Meanwhile, the twins find themselves amused as they seem to have found themselves a brand new toy to play with. However, unfortunately for them this new toy of theirs is no pushover and does bite back.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: _**_When another incident of mistaken gender identity, and an incredibly expensive piece of art is broken, Ren has no choice but to join the Ouran Host Club to pay back her debt; Meanwhile, the twins find themselves amused as they seem to have found themselves a brand new toy to play with. However, unfortunately for them this new toy of theirs is no pushover, and does bite back. Always being one step ahead of both Hikaru and Kaoru, Ren quickly becomes the twins greatest adversary yet. And just maybe something more?_

**_Rating:_ **T.

_**Warning: **This fanfiction will contain Mild Language, Serious Life Matters, Blood, Mature and Sexual "themes", and crude humor that should not I repeat NOT, be viewed by a younger audience! (However don't worry, there'll be nothing too graphic) Ye have been warned.  
_

* * *

**_Chapter one._**

**_Tsukino __Ren ___****meets ****_Fujioka _****_Haruhi._**

The bright light of the afternoon sun hung high up in the sky, glistening down upon the beautifully large landscape that looked to be something out of some mushy chick flick. However, this was not the case. As the picturesque landscape was actually a school ground, more commonly known as Ouran academy.

A light breeze swept across the school grounds, blowing through the still cherry tree's that were in bloom. Rustling the branches of the tree's, some of the pail pink blossoms gently being floated away from their branches and drifted through the warm afternoon air like snow.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky, a perfect day to spend outdoors and enjoy nature, and many of the Ouran students were doing just that. That is except for one young freshman.

Tucked up high on a roof top far from anyone's view, hidden away from everyone else was a first year student of Ouran Academy dozing off into a lazy daydream. Arms folded over the freshman's chest and placed on the safety rail of the ceiling, the young freshman was slouched slightly leaning forward onto the railing. Smiling and looking over the scenery bellow in both silent appreciation and silent awe.

The teen looked down at the grounds far below them, smirking at the sight bellow them. Way down below the tall building that the young freshman was on, was where a cherry tree garden was located and thrived. Many of the students were gathered in the garden, chatting about the latest gossip with their friends, just enjoying the outdoors, or drinking tea underneath the shade of some fancy outdoor tables with matching chairs.

They all seemed to be enjoying themselves, whether it be their conversations, the scenery or their tea. Because their was a brief laughter filling the air, carried up to the rooftop and reached all the way up the freshman's pierced ears (They're pierced on the earlobes, and all the way from the bottom to the top of the ear-shell).

The first year was dressed in a light blue colored jacket and black pants that was the Ouran Academy's uniform for boys. The freshman looked to be fully content and off in their own little world while standing up on the rooftop admiring the view of the large and vast landscape.

But surprisingly the freshman didn't stay put. But rather sighed deeply, pushing them-self away from the railing, turning on their heel and heading toward the roof access. The first year opened the door before making their way down the flight of stairs.

Stuffing there left hand in their pocket while using the other to hold onto the stairs rail, the freshman again sighed heavily, blinking their both bright and stunning blue eyes in a lazy way. The freshman's eyes blended surprisingly well with their short yet bright red hair.

It was a near pixie cut if cut an inch or so shorter. It was spiked with hair gel at the back of the head, upper and lower neck. The top of the first years head flat from being neatly combed, while longish bangs covered the young first year students forehead and framed their slender oval-shaped face.

A strand of the first years long bangs then fell into their left eye. In response, the freshman used their free hand to flick the loose strand of hair back into it's proper place.

The freshman rolled their eyes and furrowed their brows in self annoyance. "How annoying." The freshman muttered under their breath. Touching down on the top floor where the stairs ended, the young freshman stopped when they heard a few voices to the right of them.

Turning their head towards the voices, the teens brow raised in interest, but then fell when the freshman saw who those voices belonged to.

Two young girls appeared from around the corner of the hall, both chatting excitedly, deep in their conversation. Only to stop dead in their tracks, stopped short of their conversation as they both stared wide-eyed at the freshman with a dreamy look quickly adorning both of their faces.

Meanwhile the freshman just stood there giving both girls an unreadable look as they looked them both of them over, as if trying to figure something out.

The girl on the right with charcoal hair was instantly taken by the young freshman. "He's so hot!"she whispered excitedly over to her brunette friend, who nodded her head vigorously in reply.

"But I've never seen him here before." The brunette girl said back in a hushed tone, all the while staring at the freshman in the same starry-gazed eyes as her companion. "Do you think he transferred? He looks like a freshman." The charcoal haired girl asked her friend, looking over the first year.

The freshman blinked a few times at both of the girls who seemed absolutely star struck by the first years mere presence.

'Hmm...the girl with the black hair looks to be about 16, while her friend there I'd say about the same age. They both seem to have just come back from the library. Judging from the direction they came from.' thought the freshman, who now looked away from them both and continued down the hall and down the next flight of stairs in a slow and steady pace.

After making their way down a good amount of stairs, the teen exhaled a deep breath of relief. Then pulling at the collar of white dress shirt underneath the jacket, the teen furrowed their brows in annoyance. "Damn this uniform is hot." the teen mumbled while continuing to make their way down the stairs, all the while unbuttoning the first few buttons of the dress shirt.

Reaching the next floor, the young teen headed off toward the next flight of stairs, the freshman obviously having a one track mind at the moment. _'Damn it! I hate this stupid place. It's way too stuffy, too fancy, too expensive, too fragile, too snub, too..._"Argh! Why was I sent here of all places?!" The teen suddenly huffed to them-self while pulling at their bright red hair in a frustrated way.

"You know, if you keep talking to yourself like that, people are going to think you're crazy." A voice stated plainly, breaking the freshman out of their frustrated thoughts, who had then realized that they were now outside.

"Um..." Said the same voice, this time sounding confused.

Looking to the left, the teen came face to face with a short, slender, wide brown-eyed, Brunette boy, who was dressed in the same uniform as the freshman and was overall was very feminine looking.

The freshman blinked down at the Brunette in silence, before shaking their head and giving the Brunette a small lopsided grin. "Thanks, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." The teen said in a polite way, while studying the student standing before him. The teen couldn't help but wonder about the obvious.

The student nodded their head lightly, a nervous expression making its way across the students' face. "Well that's good. And uh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

The teen shook their head. "Nah it's fine, you were after all just giving me some friendly advice." The teen said standing up straight and at full height. Standing up at 5'6.

"Uh well, I was just trying to be helpful. I'm sorry if I've offended you." The boy replied now laughing nervously while a panicked look now adorned his features.

The blank expression of the Freshman's face softened slightly into a more kinder look. "No you don't have to apologize. Besides, I can understand why you'd say that. After all, talking to oneself is associated with crazy people, so I understand your concern. However, talking to myself is actually just a bad habit of mine though. But I appreciate your concern." The freshman said with a slight chuckle.

"Um, no problem." The boy replied in an unsure voice. "Um, anyways, so you're the new student in my class that was introduced today."

The freshman nodded their head. "Yeah, that'd be me." The freshman stated before holding out their hand to the student. "I'm Tsukino Ren."

The boy smiled back, taking a hold of Ren's hand and shaking it. "Fujioka Haruhi. It's very nice to meet you."

The freshman named Ren nodded. "Likewise." They said politely.

Finishing their handshake, the two then released hands. "Um, anyways, Fujioka, I hope you don't mind my asking. But...why are you dressed like a boy?" Ren asked tilting their head to the side.

Haruhi's face went paper pale, drawing a blank expression at the same time. A painfully eerie silence passed over the two of the freshman. The sound of wind howling passed through the two, and a sound of a cricket chirping in the distance only emphasized the uncomfortable silence between the two students.

Haruhi's left eyebrow and the corner of her mouth began twitching, as she began to feel panic set in. "W-What are you talking about?" She laughed nervously.

Ren folded their arms over their chest, knitting their brows together they tilted their head to the side. "I'm talking about how you're a gir-" And then out of the blue Ren was pulled around a corner in the blink of an eye by the supposed boy Haruhi, who had pressed them up against the wall and placed a firm hand over their mouth, clamping it shut.

Shouting some inaudible curse words under Haruhi's hand, Ren glared at Haurhi, waiting for an explanation.

"Please, Ren-san, be quiet!" Haruhi pleaded in a hushed and rather rushed tone. "Don't say 'you know what' so loudly, the other students will hear you!" Haruhi then removed her hand from Ren's mouth. "So please, you can't say anything about it!"

"And you think giving me a heart attack is going to help?!" Ren snapped in a loud yet hushed tone, before looking around to make sure that their where no prying ears to listen in on their conversation.

Then again out of nowhere, Haruhi grabbed Ren by the wrist and quickly dragged them to a private place where they could talk.

After what seemed like forever before Haruhi found a good enough hiding spot, an there Ren and Haruhi stood bent over, their hands on their knees, trying to catch their breath. "Was that...really...necessary?" Ren said in-between pants.

"Sorry...I couldn't...risk it." Said Haruhi in-between pants as-well. Ren's eyes then glanced over to Haruhi in an irritated glare. "What on earth are you talking about 'Couldn't risk it'? Couldn't risk what, people finding out you're a girl?! What's the big deal? I mean seriously, what's the worst that could happen if people did find out? Cause it's bad enough you give me a heart attack over this stupid thing, but then you make me run a marathon too? What the hell?!" Ren howled in loud irritated voice.

Haruhi's face faltered into a down cast look abashment. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "It's just that the reason I'm pretending to be a boy is complicated, and I didn't expect you to piece it together as fast as you did and say something about it." Haruhi sighed. "It's not that I care or anything...but, if I get found out, I don't want to think what'll happen...everything has just become...so complicated."

Ren stared down at Haruhi with a blank expression before softening into a gentle smile, any previous anger that Ren had felt earlier was now completely gone. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't consider your reasons." Ren said softly, close to a whisper. "I hope you can forgive me, I'm not always the most patient person and I can tend to be a bit...rash sometimes."

This caused Haruhi to quickly look up at Ren with wide brown eyes that was met with a friendly smile from Ren.

Haruhi then smiled nodding her head. "Thanks, but, it's okay, I get it. After all I'd be mad too if someone did that to me." Haruhi grinned chuckling lightly. "Still, I'm sorry for scarring you earlier like that Ren-san." Haruhi laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Ren chuckled. "Yeah, well, thanks for the apology. You know, you're alot stronger than you look." Ren stated playfully punching Haruhi's shoulder to emphasize her point, which caused Haruhi to giggle in response.

Ren then stuffed their hands in their pants pockets. "Sooo, why are you dressed as a boy anyway?" Ren asked trying to figure that part out.

"Um, well, to be honest it's a really long story and one that I don't think I'd have time to explain fully." Haruhi replied sighing heavily. "What about you?"

Ren stood there for a moment in silence blinking stupidly for a few seconds before piecing together just what Haruhi had asked. Ren sighed, rubbing the back of their neck. "What gave it away?" they asked dumbfounded.

Haruhi shrugged. "Nothing really, I could just tell." Haruhi stated simply.

Ren raised a fist to their mouth and cleared their throat. "Um, yeah, well, about the uniform," Ren paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain it. "Um, well, you see, at home I sorta...had an accident and ruined my girl's uniform." She admitted pressing her fingers together, much like a child would when confessing something they did wrong. "But when I called Ouran to get another uniform, they were actually out of the girl's uniforms so they had to give me a boy's uniform instead."

Haruhi nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean." Looking up at the slightly taller freshman, a small smile tugged at her lips. "Skirts are annoying aren't they?"

Ren was silent for a brief moment before bursting out into laughter, after a moment Ren quieted her laughter and smiled down at Haruhi. "Well, now that we know each-others secret, wanna go catch something to eat? I'm starved."

Haruhi was about to reply when the sound of a buzzer went off, glancing down at her watch Haruhi then cursed under her breath. "Uh, sorry Ren-san, I'll have to take you up on that offer another time. I just remembered that I already made plans." She said quickly, then turning on her heel she took off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait! Haruhi-kun!" Ren called after her, outstretching her right arm towards her. But she then dropped it once she realized Haruhi was already gone. _'And people say I'm abnormal.' _She thought to herself, her left brow twitching.

_'Although,' _Her face returned to it's normal bored expression. _'I wonder what she had to run off too so suddenly like that?...And, come to think of it...she never did tell me why she was dressed like a boy.' _Sighing, Ren ran her right hand through her blazing red hair while making a face. Then shrugging, Ren stuffed both her hands in her pants pockets and began walking off in the direction in where she saw Haruhi disappear. '_Curiosity has always been a bad habit of mine.' _

* * *

_**Authors note: **All or any OC characters that may appear in this story belong to me and me only! Please consult me if you wish to base or use anything related to them. I have claimed copy right on these characters, so they belong to me!_

**_Disclaimer:_ **___I do not claim any rights to OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB anime and/or manga whatsoever! All rights and property to that belongs to its respectful owner, Bisco Hatori. This is purely a fanfiction story! Meaning that it is a fan made story, all story elements are only based off of the anime. (And let's be honest girls, who wouldn't want to be in control over what happens to all those gorgeous boys?)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**"Tsukino Ren meets the Host Club!"**_

After nearly half an hour of walking, (more like wandering) and following that special feeling she had in her chest Ren had eventually found herself standing outside the large white doors of an abandoned music room. Staring blankly at the doors Ren raised a brow, _'This is where Haruhi ran off to in such a hurry?'_ thought Ren puzzled.

Ren was beginning to doubt herself, but after some thought she eventually decided to trust her gut, just like she always has. Looking down at the elegant golden handles of the two large doors, Ren sighed before rolling her eyes and shrugging, _'Well it's like that old saying, nothing ventured nothing gained.' _she thought.

And with that thought, Ren turned the handle of the large white door. Hearing the 'Click' of the doors lock releasing, Ren pushed the large door open just enough for her to peek through.

Through the crack of the door a rose petal slipped through and landed on the tip of her nose, causing Ren to look cross-eyed at the tiny petal, giving it a perplexed look. _'A...rose petal?'_

The door wobbled once under her hand, causing Ren to loose her balance and push the door open further.

"Welcome!"

Stumbling in, Ren caught herself using the door handle as support and when she looked up from a bent position a shocked look took over her confused expression, with her mouth a gap at what she was seeing.

Seven boys stood in front of her, all dressed in flashy dress attire that she didn't recognize (Most likely something foreign) and bowing at waist level with one arm crossed over their chest to accompany the gentlemanly bow that they were giving. Ren only continued to stare at the group in complete and utter silence.

The silence was quickly becoming awkward and uncomfortable. However this silence didn't last long as the two twins standing to the left of the group, quickly got bored by it and pointed out the obvious.

"Aw, It's just some dude." The one on the left whined while pouting.

"Ah geez." The other muttered while crossing his arms over his chest and looking off to the side.

_'Just some dude?!' _Ren's eyes narrowed into slits, casting an irritated glare at the twins. _'I'll make you eat those words!' _Ren thought angerly.

Ren's bright blue eyes then scanned the rest of the group only to then spot a familiar face. "Haruhi-san?" Ren asked, puzzled as to what she was doing in a place like this.

"Ah, h-hi Ren-san." Haruhi greeted with a nervous laugh. "It's nice to see you again."

Ren stood up straight stuffing her hands in the pockets of her black pants, giving Haruhi a curious look before scanning the rest of the room. Her gaze then falling back upon Haruhi. Ren then pointed a thumb at the group. "Let me guess...this is that previous engagement you told me about earlier?"

Haruhi nodded with a smile that looked a cross between nervous and on the verge of panic. "Y-Yeah." She said beginning to sweat.

And then out of nowhere the tall blonde on the left of Haruhi finally had enough of not knowing what was going on, and exploded in frustration, face hinting at a furious blush. "Haruhi-kun, who is this guy?! And how do you know him?!" He blurted.

"Tsukino Ren. First year, or freshman. Age-15. Height 5'6". Weight 125 lbs. Born August third. _A Leo._ Favourite food is Watermelon, salad and cheesecake. Favourite colour is orange, Royal and Peacock blue." The tall raven haired boy with glasses read off of a book that he was now holding all of a sudden in his hand, while at the same time adjusting his glasses with his other hand.

While he read off the information he apparently had on her, Ren's face had gone completely blank aside from the fact that her eye twitched in an irritated way from having her personal information read aloud like in front of a crowd of strangers.

"How...the hell...did you get that information?" Ren questioned in a low voice, all the while giving Kyoya a rather suspicious and annoyed look.

"Uh, Kyoya-senpai...how did you get that much information on Ren-san so quick?" Haruhi asked nervously while looking up at the raven haired boy, and at the same time watching from the corner of her eye the rather irritated looking first year who was now burning a hole in the wall with her stare.

Ren grumbled inaudible curses under her breath while glaring at the wall. '_There's that feeling in my gut.'_ Ren thought to herself, furrowing her brows in puzzlement.

Kyoya, the raven haired boy and also the only one with glasses, glanced down at Haruhi with a rather blank expression. "Transfer students interest me." was his simple reply. "That and when it's the child of one of the most wealthy and renown familys in japan, it interests me even more. It's also a good chance to collect new data." Kyoya replied bluntly.

"Hey, moon field-san! Are you into other guys or something?" The twins asked in unison while popping up on either side of the freshman, who they were now finding rather interesting in such a clearly frustrated state. "Hey, moon field-san?"

"Don't call me that!" Ren snapped at the two twins in an irritated tone. "My name isn't Moon field-san! It's Tsukino Ren!"

The twins snickered while disappearing from their places at either side of Ren and then reappeared in front of her with smirks plastered on both of their faces. "Moon field-san isn't being very nice Hikaru." The twin with his hair parted on the left stated to his brother while crossing placing his right hand on his right hip.

"No, she isn't Kaoru." The twin with his hair parted on the right replied, copying his brother's actions but placing his left hand on his left hip.

Ren growled low in her throat, her teeth clenched and eyes set ablaze by her glare. Ren was prepared to pounce the two brothers for their continues misuse of her family's name. "I am going to strangle you two!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

While Ren threatened the twins, Haruhi held a curious look on her face while glancing between Hikaru and Kaoru for a moment before she felt a tug on her right sleeve. Looking down to her right side where see was being tugged, Haruhi raised a brow in response to the bright smile of Mitskuni that stared up at her with wide brown eyes. "Honey-senpai?"

"Hey, Haru-chan, is Ren-san your friend?" Honey asked with an innocently confused expression on his face.

"Um, well actually, we both just kinda ran into each other outside and only just then formally met for the first time." Haruhi explained smiling down at him. Honey smiled back and giggled up at her before running off toward where Ren was standing, who was now on complete edge as the twins continued to tease and make fun of her last name.

"Moon field-san, Moon field-san!" They sang in unison teasing the freshman, while swaying from side to side as they did so in further mockery and to push more of her buttons.

A rather dark shadow grew over the upper half of Ren's face while she clenched her hands at her sides which where trembling with anger, getting ready to use one of them to punch the twins. "You intolerable, insufferable, annoying brats!" She shouted before raising her fist to throw a punch at the two boys, an extremely irritated and terrifying scowl now adorning her features, which struck a deep chord in the twins who gapped at the ferocity they had created standing before them. "Take-!"

"Ren-chan!" Honey's cheerful voice sang, breaking the immediate danger by distracting Ren, who instead of following through with her punch looked over at the short blonde who was currently in the middle of jumping her.

"Ren-chan!" Small arms then wrapped around Ren's neck, and Honey was automatically cuddling up against the red haired freshman who was now rendered speechless.

Seeing as how they were safe from being punched with possibly the most harsh blow that they would probably ever experience in their life, the twins slipped off elsewhere as they noticed Ren's sudden imbalance and was quickly falling backwards with Honey still firmly holding onto her neck and nuzzling under her chin.

Haruhi's face went from blank to surprised to horror as she watched Ren and Honey begin to fall backwards, backwards toward a sculpture of art that looked...EXPENSIVE! Haruhi panicked and started to run toward the two, hand outstretched in an attempt to grab a hold of Ren's arm, hand, wrist, sleeve, anything to keep the two from falling on the expensive piece of art.

_'Damn it!' _Ren shouted in her head as she felt herself go completely backwards, with the giggling Honey still hanging from her neck. And out of pure instinct, Ren wrapped her slender arms around the boy in a protective embrace in an attempt to shield him with her body. But in the last second, in some way and somehow, Ren managed to regain her balance out of fear not only for herself but also for the small boy that she still had tightly embraced in her arms.

Releasing a held breath of relief, Ren dropped her head back slouching her back slightly in relief. However Ren's relief was short lived, because even though Ren had managed to catch herself, Ren's left elbow lightly brushed the sculpture. "No way!" Ren breathed in a terrified tone while looking over her shoulder and down at the sculpture that was just hitting the ground and shattering into a million pieces.

Everyone stared at the shattered sculpture in silence, both Haruhi and Ren had completely blank faces with their jaws dropped, Kyoya with raised eyebrows, the incredibly tall boy (Mori) with a blank expression with his new place beside Ren, Honey still hanging from Ren's neck smiling happily completely oblivious to what had just happened, the twins with both exaggerated grins on both of their faces, and the tall blonde having the same look on his face as Kyoya.

A solid minute had passed through the group as they continued to stare at the now broken sculpture.

Ren legs gave out under her as she then slumped down into a sitting position and just stared at the shattered piece of art, Honey still hanging off of her neck rubbing his cheek against Ren's happily. "No way...there's no way." Ren muttered to herself quietly. "I-I stopped myself from falling on it, but then I barely graze the thing and it shatters into a jigsaw?...wha-?" exaggerated tears spilled from the corners of Ren's eyes.

"Oooooo, and a rather expensive one of a kind at that." Hikaru stated with a sly grin.

"And it was going to be auctioned off for nearly nine million yen." Kaoru added with the same sly grin as his brother.

An even paler look made its way not only over Ren's face, but also Haruhi's face as it reminded her of her own predicament, only on a higher scale. _'That's one thousand more yen than the vase that I broke! Well...at least Ren-san has the money to pay it back.' _

"NINE MILLION YEN?! FATHER WILL KILL ME!" Ren shrieked while tugging at her spiked red hair a deeply horrified look on her face, this time real tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Honey then looked up at the horribly freaked freshman with big dewy eyes that threatened to spill tears too. "Ren-chan, don't cry." He sniffed, and clung to her even tighter.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses while looking through his personal files that was in his hand. "I don't see how it should be a problem for you to pay us back for the broken sculpture, plus interest of course." he stated while stopping at a particular file he had found. "Your family is one of the richest in Japan, with investments in hot springs, resorts, amusement parks and hosting the largest equine sports in Japan." he pointed out while reading off the information he had, which earned him a rather nasty glare from Ren.

"You don't understand!" Ren snapped at Kyoya, before falling into a sulk. "My father is extremely strict when it comes to this sort of thing. He won't help me out when it comes to money problems, such as debt. It's his stupid way of teaching me a lesson. And I don't have that kind of money on my own, or at-least that I can afford to spend!" she sated while suddenly grabbing a hold of Honey and bursting into frustrated tears. "Why god? Oh, why do you torture me so?" she wailed, while Honey burst into tears along with her, blubbering out reasuring words the best he could while the others stared in shocked silence.

Haruhi looked over at the tall blonde beside her, who was blowing his nose in a handkerchief and had tears spilling from his eyes. "Um, Tamaki-senpai, can't you figure out a different kind of payment that Ren-san can do? Like what you guys did with me?"

The tall blonde named Tamaki glanced down at Haruhi, having now been snapped out of his teary-eyed state. "Other form of payment?" he repeated to himself, tapping his chin thoughtfully before a light-bulb lit up over his head. "Ah, I know!" he said aloud.

And before anyone could blink, Tamaki was kneeling before the wailing Ren with his hands set on her shoulders. "Do not fret Tsukino-san! You do not have to worry about paying us back with money, especially with your rather attractive looks, it shouldn't be a problem." he stated with a grin.

Ren's wailing immediately stopped, although Honey continued on wailing, still muttering incoherent words. And suddenly her blue eyes narrowed into cat-like slits at the rather tall blonde. "I am not going to be your personal play thing, **hentai**." She spat in an icy tone and a scowl now appearing on her face with her nostrils flared, which caused Tamaki to remove his hands from her shoulders and jerk back holding his hands up defensively.

"Why do I always get called that?!" He cried, exaggerated tears spilling from his eyes. "All I'm trying to do is help Ren-san out, like Haruhi-chan suggested." He muttered a dark cloud now looming over him as he began sulking in a corner.

Sighing heavily, Haruhi approached the peeved Ren and crouched down next to her placing a hand on her shoulder, she gave Ren an assuring smile. "Ren-san, Tamaki-senpai isn't trying to be sneaky with you or anything, even though he can sometimes come off that way." Haruhi stated, setting her other hand a top of Honey's head, causing him to cease crying.

"That's right! I'm only trying to help!" Tamaki stated while all of a sudden popping up next to Haruhi, only to be greeted with the same cat-eyed glare that he had received a few seconds ago. Jerking back he cowered behind Haruhi, peeking over her shoulder. "Th-That is, like Haruhi-chan said of course."

Kyoya folded his arms over his chest deep in thought, and then after studying Ren for a moment, couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the ironic hilarity of the similar situation playing out before him that happened not too long ago with Haruhi.

Kyoya then sighed before speaking up. "I think what Tamaki is trying to say is that we should sign you up as a host like we did with Haruhi-kun." he pointed out. "Although, this is going to be a challenge to pull off, but I think that we'll be able to manage just like we have with Haruhi-kun."

"Kyoya..." Haruhi looked up at the raven haired boy who had a rather suspicious smile on his features at the moment. "You know, don't you?"

This question however, gave Tamaki the wrong idea and the blonde once again went into panic mode while creating various interpretations of what Haruhi's question could've meant. While Tamaki again pouted in the corner, the others perked up a bit at what was said and received questioning looks from both Haruhi and Ren, to which they all nodded to in reply.

Ren turned her attention over to Haruhi, giving her a face. "They figured it out, huh?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, they seem to have a knack for figuring this stuff out." Haruhi stated. "Yeah, well...all except him. What's his deal anyway?" Ren asked, turning her attention to the Tamaki who was drawing patterns in the floor, puzzled by the blondes odd behaviour Ren furrowed her brows in confusion.

Haruhi shrugged. "Who knows. But, Tamaki-senpai isn't quiet as quick for some reason or other."

Ren eyed him with a raised brow. "No kidding. But..." she looked back at the one named Kyoya with an even more puzzled look on her face than before. "What do you mean by making me a 'host'?"

* * *

_**Authors note****:**_ The name/word Tsukino, translates to "moon", "of the moon" or "moon field", hence the reason the twins were calling Ren "Moon field-san" to tease her about her surname.

Also; **hentai** basically means "pervert" or "perverted".


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**"The Newest Host!"**_

The doors to the unused _Third Music Room_ in the South Building of the Ouran Academy opened, and there you are greeted by seven handsome boys whose smiles melted the girls hearts instantly.

However, today, there was an eighth who stood _far_ off to the right side of the whole group, arms crossed, nose flared and an irritated scowl darkening a rather attractive face, while bright blue eyes were narrowed into slit like daggers at the wall over to the right.

All eight boys were dressed in fancy tuxedos, and the unused Third Music Room that they used was decorated in a fancy way while soft piano music played in an upbeat tempo.

"Welcome!" They greet in unison (minus the scowling eighth boy of course). You have just entered the Ouran High Host Club.

Sitting at the center of the group in a high backed velvet cushioned chair, is their chairman – Suoh Tamaki 2-A, blonde, amethyst eyed and six feet tall. To his immediate left stood a boy a few inches shorter than him – Ohtori Kyoya 2-A, dark haired and grey-eyed with a pair of wire rimmed glasses perched upon the bridge of his nose.

Standing beside Kyoya are the two twins standing at the same height of 5'10 – Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru 1-A , ginger haired and amber eyes. The two of them were wearing matching outfits.

On Tamaki's immediate right stands a rather slender and femmine looking boy – Fujioka Haruhi 1-A , brunette and brown-eyed standing at 5'1" (but not the shortest of the group).

Standing just in front of Haruhi is the club's shortest, but oldest member of the Host Club – Haninozuka Mitsukuni, a.k.a Honey 3-A , blonde haired and brown-eyed Honey stands at 4'10".

Behind Honey stands his incredibly tall cousin – Morinozuka Takashi, a.k.a Mori 3-A , dark haired and blue-eyed, he is the tallest member standing at 6'4".

And finally, standing as far away from the group as possible – Tsukino Ren 1-A , standing at 5'6", with blazing red hair swept back smoothly against the back of her neck, near ghostly blue eyes narrowed at nothing in particular and both arms were folded over her chest.**  
**

These are the Ouran High School Host Clubs '_hosts'_.

During this particular afternoon, their customers were already being treated to their charms and entertainment. Off at the center of the music room, where several velvet and crimson covered couches were situated around an elongated oval shaped coffee table.

Tamaki was already entertaining several second year girls who had especially requested him as their '_host'_. They fawned over him with dreamy gazes and heavy sighs as he spoke sweet words into their ears. Ren felt the overwhelming need to gag at the sight.

But that wasn't nearly as bad as what the twins were doing. Hikaru and Kaoru teased the girls with their play on the taboo of "boy love" and incest between twin siblings, dropping their rather sultry comments to one another with Hikaru acting as the dominant role. Ren had an exaggerated frown on her face, as she watched the two of them. _'Please lord, tell me it's an act.' _Ren thought pleadingly.

From her place on one of the crimson seats, Ren sat with Haruhi and several girls from the 1-A class. However, as Haruhi talked politely with the girls, Ren remained quiet, gazing off elsewhere watching the boys she was now horribly in debted too after accidentally knocking over an expensive piece of art and destroying it.

She was extremely puzzled at how easily all these girls were just melting over all of the boys, even including the ones that sat with her and Haruhi who thought that they were both boys. Her face tuned into a rather sour look as she watched one girl practically faint after having Tamaki whisper into her ear and touched her cheek. '_You have got to be kidding me.' _Ren's brow twitched out in annoyance to the whole thing, but she was then jerked from her thoughts as her name was then called.

Turning nonchalantly, and setting her bright blue gaze toward the girls before her, Ren nearly chocked at their soft dreamy stares in response to her just looking at them. Haruhi noticed the look on Ren's face and poked her arm with a finger to underhandedly get her attention, seeing as how Ren had obviously not heard the question imposed upon her. Once that mild glare was on her, Haruhi smiled at Ren. "Aren't you going to tell our guests about your transfer here to Ouran Academy, Ren-san?"

"My...transfer?" Ren repeated in question while gaze still locked on to Haruhi, but it slowly slid over to the girls that were still waiting rather patiently to hear the answer. "My transfer...um...well, it was my father's idea more than anything." Ren replied while crossing her arms over her chest and looked up at the ceiling deep in thought.

"But I guess it may have been my own fault too..." Ren seemed to be off in her own little world now, thinking about why she had been transferred in the first place. A rather confused look was starting to cross her face at that moment, and as she looked over at Haruhi with a look that resembled that of a child who was sorely confused as to why they were being punished, "I don't know why my dad sent me here, Haruhi-kun!" she said with a deep frown.

The girls all blushed immediately at seeing Ren's frustration and were swept away by the unintentional child-like frustration of the young '_boy'_.

As they fantasized about the freshman, Ren glanced out of the corner of her eye even as her attention still seemed directed towards Haruhi. Both girls looked over at the girls who were now so far caught up in their daydreams they weren't even paying attention to the two '_boys'_ they were swooning over.

Ren blinked in a stupefied fashion before she started to lean forward towards them with a hand reaching out towards them, her face holding a rather concerned look for the most part as to why the girls had gone so oddly quiet.

However, just at that same time as Ren was leaning forward, she then received a harsh smack on the middle of her back that caused her to suddenly loose balance for a brief moment. Waving her arms madly and trying desperately to steady herself from falling onto the two girls sitting in front of her. Ren was suddenly pulled back against a rather toned chest while slender arms wrapped around her shoulders in a sneaky manner.

One of the two twins faces of the 'Hitachiin' brothers came to peer over Ren's right shoulder and rest his chin quite comfortably on her shoulder while a mischievous smirk crossed his face. "Good afternoon Ren-_san_." he cooed into her ear, loud enough for the girls to hear, snapping them out of their daydreams.

Ren's entire body froze where it was, every muscle in her body clenching and every bone turning to stone instantly in response to his rather intimate interaction with her. Her eyes were wide and Ren held her breath, only the faintest hint of a blush grazing her cheeks. She wasn't sure how to react to this new situation she had found herself in.

And if one wasn't bad enough, the other popped up out of nowhere from behind her as well, only he rested his chin on her left shoulder while his arms ensnared her whole left arm. "You seem to be doing well on your first day as a host." He mimicked his brother's mannerisms in speech, lips lightly brushing against Ren's ear to get the best reaction he could out of her, knowing that she couldn't snap at them in front of customers.

A shiver ran up her spine at the feathery touch, but she didn't let it show, but instead stood as straight as she could with her face as stoic as she could muster. Luckily for her, it was convincing enough.

"Uh, guys..." Haruhi warned them in a passive tone while watching the whole scene with a worried look on her face as she knew pretty well what the twins were up to at this point.

Kaoru glanced over at Haruhi from his perch that was literally on the back of Ren, his head turning slightly. "What? We're just playing around with our newest host." he grinned like the Cheshire Cat following his own words.

"We love our Moon field-san!" Hikaru stated aloud while clutching tighter to Ren's arm and snuggling up to her even further with his own devilish grin. This act earned squeals of delight from not just the girls sitting around them, but those who happened to be in ear shot and had them in their line of vision.

"It's so cute!" One cried out while clutching her hands together before her chest.

"It's brotherly love times three!" Another sighed while holding her face between her hands. "Ren-san is so cool!"

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered quietly to themselves at the unwanted attention and comments that Ren was receiving and decided to further push her buttons.

Hikaru sighed heavily and did two things that could infuriat and embarrass Ren the most at the moment – releasing her arm, he snaked his arms around her middle and fell on her in a leaning manner. "Moon-kun smells so good! And you're so soft." he murmured in a dreamy voice. Every girl in the vicinity literally fainted with a massive blush as they watched the twins smoother their class, and club-mate.

Ren has been doing her best to hold back her short temper with the twins, but their actions were currently making things extremely difficult for her, and even as the girls drooled over this whole scene the red head freshman was slowly loosing her cool.

So when Hikaru pulled his new little stunt in order to further irritate her, Ren's blue-eyed gaze flared at his acted '_homosexual' _advances on her, but found that an attempt to possibly kill him for this was hindered by Kaoru's arms that still held their place around her shoulders.

Haruhi cringed in fear as she watched Ren's head which was bowed low so that her chin nearly rested on her chest. Her long bangs of her bright red hair cast a dark shadow over her eyes, and her whole body began trembling slightly in response to it all. '_Please, please, don't let her go on a rampage!' _Haruhi begged quietly as she could see just beneath the curtain of bangs, the glimmer of Ren's blue-eyed gaze glimmering horribly.

Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey and Mori were now also watching with a mixed look ranging between them, all from curious looks to fearful ones to what Ren would end up doing in response to this. '_She's going to kill them, I just know it! I just hope is quick and painless if she does, then again...those two devils have been a constant pain in my side for a while now...DON'T GO EASY ON THEM REN-KUN!' _Tamaki smirked in a satisfaction as his mind played out the scenes of Ren strangling the twins at the same time until they turned blue and expired. However...

"Hikaru-kun..." Ren's head turned slightly to look up at the twin who was the one really trying to push her, her eyes looked near murderous as she looked up at Hikaru, however it was hidden from their '_customers'_ view by the long pieces of hair that fallen in the way. Her eyes were the void of anything friendly, all traces of kindness or patience completely gone at that moment.

And for a brief moment, just a brief moment, Hikaru was almost fearful of that look. However, his assurances in the fact that she wouldn't dare act out violently against him and Kaoru only caused him to smirk first before smiling down at her. "Yes, Ren-kun?" '_Come on Ren-san, don't bore us now.' A _sneaky grin overtook his features.

Almost as if on cue, Ren's whole face turned into that of a sly foxy grin and a mischievous but deadly glint in her eye, her head tilting upwards turning into a confident upheld position in order to show off the look upon her face to assure the others of her actions which were about to be taken. "You have other _customers_ waiting for you and your brother's attention. You can use me later, kay?" she spoke in a low husky and suggestive tone.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru were shocked at such a response from Ren, and their faces clearly showed their reaction quite well for a brief moment, before they disguised it immediately so they wouldn't give themselves away.

However, Ren and Haruhi had caught it. However unlike Ren who's smirk only broadened, Haruhi began chuckling behind her hand to remain quiet as she mentally cheered for Ren at the same time.

Tamaki stared speechless, jaw dropped gawking at Ren, as he was sure that Ren was going to strangle the two of them and possibly transform into some sort of dark demon lady.

Honey on the other hand giggled behind his bunny _'Usa-chan'_ before looking up at Kyoya, who had a rather satisfied look on his own normally calm demeanour. "Kyoya-kun, did you know how Ren-kun was going to react?" he asked with a smile.

Kyoya nodded while pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Indeed I did Honey-senpai. Ren-san may have a rather short temper when it comes to being teased and prodded as the twins were doing earlier when calling her _"Moon field-san"_ and even now, however," he paused for a moment and took note of how their customers were all pretty much crowded around the small. "I also took note, that it takes quiet a lot to actually embarrass Ren-san. She seems to have a high tolerance level for that particular sort of thing. So I knew she wouldn't do anything violent in response to the twins teasing."

"Kyoya, you could have at least let the rest of us know." Tamaki whined mournfully while slouching.

Hikaru pouted, out of both acting and in response to the fact that his plan hadn't worked as well as he had hoped it would, and started to tear up a bit as he gazed up at Ren from his now slouching position. "But, but, Moon-san..." he trailed off and glanced away from her. "Don't you like having us around?" he murmured quietly in a choked up manner. Following his brother's lead, Kaoru also was now tearing up and tightening his hold Ren in a way that suggested he didn't want to let go at all.

Ren's small slender hand slipped up underneath Hikaru's chin and then with a gentle grasp, turned his face back up to look at her. "Hikaru-kun, don't pout, or else I'll have to punish you when we're alone." She instructed, eyes holding a rather confined amount of irritation still from his earlier acts.

Kaoru grinned, only to have Ren's attention finally turn to him. "Don't think that I've forgotten about you,...Kaoru-kun." she stated, her whole face now having turned so that she was precariously leaning close to the youngest of the twins, a mere few inches separating her from him, thus causing Kaoru's cheeks to stain a slight blush red in response.

"Oh, she's good." Tamaki commented, and the other three boys nodded in agreement to this, seeing as how it was quite possibly the first time someone had actually reversed the situation on the twins and put them in their place for once.

Much to the delight of the Host Club '_customers'_, this whole scene was a bonus for their day. Not only did they now have a new '_host'_ with the _"bad boy"_ image that they could now request, but it appeared that the twin brotherly love had now become a trio on the spot.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four.**_

**"A long days work."**

Ren sighed deeply, "Man! I never thought this day would end!" she said while flopping down on one of the couches in the Third Music Room that was occupied by the _Host Club._ The long white tux she had been given to wear as a part of the whole theme, had been discarded and draped over the back of the couch before she sat down, leaving the freshman in a dress shirt with a vest over top and a bow tie under her shirts collar.

Turning on the couch so her legs dangled over the closest armrest, Ren laid down on her back with hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling high above. "The girls that come here are so...boring, bland and needy." She muttered quietly under her breath, mostly to herself, but the comment was picked up by Honey, who then appeared in Ren's line of vision.

Honey's blonde haired head interrupted Ren's vision on the ceiling, causing the brightly red haired girl to blink her ice blue eyes a few times before raising her brow in response to his appearance.

"Ren-kun is very different from any girl I've met in Ouran, aside from Haru-chan of course!" He grinned while stretching his arms far out to his side much like a child would.

"But the best thing about Ren-chan is that she can beat the twins at their own game!" He giggled as he then fell down towards Ren and landed just at her side on the small amount of room given on the couch. Considering the fact that Honey is as small as he is, it was incredibly easy for Honey to land beside her before laying in the same direction as Ren and propped up on his elbows with chin cupped in his hands. His small face held the same smile as he met Ren's surprised gaze with his own.

Ren smirked slightly in response to Honey's compliment. "Thank you, Honey-senpai." She grinned, ruffling his hair playfully. And before Ren could retract her hand she was then suddenly sprung upon by the the mentioned third year who became immediately taken by her smile.

Honey had somehow managed to wrap his arms around her neck and cling to her in the same way he had done earlier that day and began to speak a mile a minute about how cute she looked with that smile and about how they were going to be the best of friends, eat cake all day long, and so on and so forth.

However, Ren was a bit taken a back by Honey's sudden friendly gesture of pure child innocence. "Honey-senpai, I can't breathe! Please, let go of me!" She pleaded while wheezing and squirming under his surprisingly strong grip on her neck.

A light chuckle emitted from behind the couch, and both Honey and Ren paused their actions and looked up to stare at the smiling face of the only other blonde in the group – Suoh Tamaki. The one of two second years in the Host Club had his arms folded over the top of the couch and was leaning down on it with a friendly grin on his face. "Honey-senpai seems to have taken quite a liking to you Ren-san." he observed, amethyst eyes staring at Ren in a friendly way.

"What's not to like about her, Tama-chan?" Honey inquired while tilting his head to the side a bit as he was slightly puzzled to what sounded like amusement in his younger class man's voice. "Ren-chan is smart, pretty, funny, confident and she knows how to beat Hikaru and Kaoru even though it was her first day!" he exclaimed in a sense of excitement.

Tamaki smiled and nodded. "I know Honey-senpai. I was just commenting, that's all." he assured his fellow club member, and then looked to Ren again. "So, how was your first day as a _host_? I mean other than having to put the twins in their place on the spot like that."

"She did no such thing!" Hikaru snapped from his seat across the room near the massive bay windows where his brother sat alongside him. An irritated scowl was clearly writing itself across his face at that moment in response to what Tamaki had said.

"I'd beg to differ." Kyoya interrupted even as he was busy on his personal PDA at the moment, tallying away at what profits they had made that day through the various investments and club products they had profited from. "Ren caught you two at your own game and soundly smarted your attempt to embarrass her in public." He pointed out, eyes remaining on his activities the whole time.

Haruhi and Mori agreed with a nod of their heads from their places nearby where Ren and Honey were located on the couch. "Kyoya-senpai is right." Haruhi stated in agreement, while slightly grinning. "Although, I do have to say it was quite rude of the two of you to treat Ren-san like that."

Hikaru huffed while crossing his arms over his chest as he turned his nose up in the air in response to the reprimands he was receiving, while Kaoru pouted and began sulking which was quite the opposite to his brother's reaction. Ren sat up on the couch, Honey still hanging off of her neck, and looked over at Haruhi with a small smile on her face. "It's okay Haruhi. And please, just call me Ren." she stated with a small smile.

This received a few rather peculiar reactions from the other boys, minus Honey who was still clinging to Ren and in his own little world at the moment. Tamaki immediately became flustered by Ren's friendly attitude towards Haruhi and began mentally debating with himself if Ren really was a girl or not.

Kyoya raised a brow for a brief moment, before he cleared his throat quietly and went back to his work, waling off to go sit at one of the tables situated in the music room.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru took sudden interest in her smile, both held raised brows and were actually leaning forward in their seats to watch her more closely if it was possible. However, it was Kaoru who seemed more entranced at the moment than his brother.

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that. Habit." Haruhi laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head. "I hope you don't get too upset with my slip ups that I'm sure will continue to occur." She stated.

Ren chuckled lightly. "Well, whatever is more comfortable for you is fine with me. But I'm fine with you just calling me by my first name." she stated while looking down at Honey, who was smiling still in a dreamy way as small sparkling flowers seemed to dance off of him. "Uh, Honey-senpai...how long are you going to hang off of me?"

While Ren dealt with Honey's clingy behavior, Hikaru grabbed his brother and pulled him in close to keep the conversation they were about to have with one another to themselves. "Oi, Kaoru, what do you think of the new toy?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Hmm, she's an interesting one for sure, much like Haruhi." Kaoru replied, his gaze flickering off his brother for a moment and over at the mentioned girl they were talking about. "I didn't expect her to stand up against our usual tricks so quickly though. It was kind of...fun." he smiled slightly as he spoke.

Hikaru's brows knitted together in response to his brother's words and looked at him annoyed for the most part. "Fun? I'd say it was more like disappointing than anything else. I half expected her to blow up at us, not turn around and try to play if off like that." He huffed and cast a glance over at Ren who was now having to resort to forcefully pry Honey off of her and was now looking to Mori for help.

His gaze narrowed for a moment before looking over at his brother again, only to find that was practically grinning in Ren's direction. "Oi! Kaoru!"

"Hm? What?" Kaoru looked over at his brother with a questioning gaze, his amber colored eyes holding a sense of innocence that for some reason ticked his brother off.

"Never mind." Hikaru growled quietly while crossing his arms and shooting a glare in Ren's direction. The red headed freshman had finally managed to get up off of the couch, but she still had Honey hanging from around her neck, and was still trying to pry him off while shouting for Tamaki and Haruhi to help her. '_Annoying girl. So what if she somehow managed to turn the tables on us like that? She's still boring!' _Huffing within his mind, Hikaru then looked out the window he was sitting by.

"Mitsukuni, you need to release Ren-san." Mori spoke in his usual monotone voice, even and not once wavering in his tone of voice. He also happened to be standing extremely close to the struggling Ren, and had to bend at his wait in order to reach Mitsukuni's ear and speak directly to him. However, his close presence to the younger student he was aiming to help, caused Ren to go completely rigid in her body posture.

In one of those odd sort ways, Honey ceased his merry laughter and looked up at his cousin with a questioning look on his face, eyes wide in wonder. "Huh?" The look on his cousin's face was convincing enough for him, but just to make sure, he looked to Ren and took note of the startled wide-eyed look that had become frozen onto her face, he then began to tear up as he thought her expression meant something else. "Ren-chan," he sniffed tearfully. "Are you mad at me?"

"What, of course not!" She replied in a surprised tone as she tried to reassure him. "I'm not mad at you, it's just that, well, it's kind of hard for me to move around with you...clinging to my neck like that...plus it's kinda beginning to hurt my neck." Ren explained in a soft gentle reassuring voice, trying her best to calm the small blonde down.

Tamaki chuckled lightly as he watched Ren deal with Honey the best that she could, his gaze holding a rather soft friendly look within its amethyst depths. '_Yep, she's gonna fit in just fine.'_ He couldn't help but grin as Ren gave a strangled noise before almost toppling over, Honey still attached to her. "Oi, Mori-senpai, I think we need to give Ren-san a break." Tamaki stated while looking over at the towering upper class man, who merely nodded in response before finally having to physically remove Honey from Ren.

Exhaling heavily, Ren rubbed the back of her neck while Mori held his cousin by the back of his jacket collar, Honey now looking like a dejected puppy who had been kicked as he hung there with big eyes focused upon the newest _host._ Haruhi laughed aloud behind the cover of her hand at the sight of the mournful Honey who had been forcefully taken from his clinging position. "Ren-san, you've had to put up with a lot already today." She chuckled while looking over at her.

Shrugging, Ren seemed indifferent about the whole thing. "Not really." She muttered while running a hand through her short spiky hair on the back of her head and looked over at Haruhi in a lazy way, her ice blue eyes looking rather tired in its stare. "Just another day gone and done now, no need to get all worked up over it or anything." Ren smiled a bit as she spoke, but you could tell by her smile that she was truly tired from a whole day of school and club activities.

Then glancing up at the big grandfather clock that was in the _third music room_ Ren gaped paling slightly. "Oh no! Is that the time?!" She asked herself in a panicked voice. "Sorry but I gotta run!" And then before anyone to blink Ren had turned on her heel and bolted off towards the hidden changing rooms set up inside the _Third Music Room._ "I'll leave this costume in the changing room." Ren called out while waving her hand back at the boys and Haruhi.

However, things were not going to be that easy for the red headed freshman, and this was thus proved as is became apparent that Kaoru and Hikaru were currently missing from their places at the massive bay window they had been sitting at.

Haruhi was the first to realize this, her brow furrowing slightly in response to their absence from the bay windowsill. '_Weren't they just there a moment ago?' _Scratching the back of her head, Haruhi pondered upon this, but her pondering soon ended.

In fact, it was interrupted. Interrupted by Ren's startled cries, and once her gaze was over where she had seen the older school girl headed within, her eyes shot wide as she just stared at the floored Ren who sat flat on her bottom staring up at the two boys in front of her. '_Oh, dear.'_

Ren blinked a few times, first out of surprise, then from trying to process what had just happened before her brows furrowed into a rather nasty scowl, a dark shadow spreading out from across the bridge of her nose as the twin smiling faces of the Hitachiin brothers set her blood to a boil. **"You."** She said darkly at them.

"Look Kaoru! It appears Ren-san has fallen for us!" Hikaru laughed with a massive grin on his face.

"It appears so Hikaru." Kaoru chuckled, the same grin upon his face as well.

Tamaki slid up from behind Hikaru and smacked the back of his head in a downwards sweep, causing the younger ginger haired Freshman to nearly fall forward. "You little brats!" He shouted in an irritated tone, that was loud and basically on the verge of screaming. "How dare you cause such a lovely young lady, to fall down on the floor! That's just so barbaric! Have you no dignity as gentleman?!"

"Oh come off it mi-lord." Kaoru yawned while his brother shot up from his self-caught fall forward. "She's awake, and alive isn't she."

Hikaru spun around to face Tamaki, a nasty scowl now on his face out of complete annoyance to the fact that he had been hit on the head. "What the **hell** was that for?!"

Tamaki returned the same scowl that Hikaru was throwing at him. "Why do you think?!" He spat in response before huffing, and turned to then kneel down beside the rather irritated and steaming Ren. "Ren-san, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Tamaki asked in a concerned tone as he spoke to the younger girl.

"I'm fine." Ren muttered, speaking through clenched teeth, her ice colored eyes boring holes into the wall that she was now staring up at. However, she finally blinked, and as she did so, her gaze glided over to look at the blonde boy staring down at her with worried look across his face. "Seriously, nothing hurts." She assured him as she started to push herself up off the ground.

As Ren moved, so did Tamaki, helping his fellow _host_ up, Tamaki also shot a scowl at the Hitachiin brothers. "The two of you need to apologize to Ren-san this very instant." He barked in an order-like manner as he helped Ren finally stand to her feet and began to look her over like a mother-hen would with one of it's hatchlings, making sure it wasn't hurt.

Hikaru sneered at this, arms crossing over his chest as he turned his nose up at that notion while his twin brother, Kaoru, held a rather sheepish look on his face as he was a bit unsure whether or not to scold his brother's actions or to follow suit.

This was not what Tamaki wanted, and his annoyed look clearly showed this. Seeing as how this wasn't going to blow over quickly, Ren sighed heavily while scratching the back of her head before giving the Hitachiin twins a rather even and unamused look. "You two are annoying, and I don't have time for you right now." She stated bluntly, causing both boys to shoot glares at her, hackles raised in response.

"Them be fighting words!" Hikaru hissed in play mockery as he took up a fighting stance, like something out of an old Kung Fu movie.

"No, you know what, I take it back. You're not annoying, you're complete morons!" Ren shot back.

Now it was Kaoru's turn to become riled up by Ren's words, as he stood at his brother's side in the same Kung Fu pose. "Moon field-san is pushing for a fight Hikaru!"

"Indeed, Kaoru." Hikaru agreed, his hissing scowl turning into a Cheshire grin. "The Hitachiin brothers versus Ren-san!"

"I don't have time for you two, I have to leave! So do us both a favor and just move out of my way, let me get changed, and then I'll be on my way." Ren said through clenched teeth, her fuse quickly running short and she was more than close to exploding on the two irritating twins.

Hikaru scoffed. "You hear that Kaoru? Sounds like Moon field-san is afraid of a little competition." Hikaru stated while pointing his nose in the air. "It would seem so Hikaru." Replied Kaoru, copying his brothers actions.

"I'm not afraid of anything! I just really need to be somewhere!" Ren shouted in an obviously irritated tone.

Both twins turned their gaze back to Ren, over exaggerated Cheshire grins adorning both of their features. "Suuure you do." They drawled, trying to push further buttons.

Having had enough the twins immature behavior, Tamaki decided to speak up."Stop pestering her you two! Can't you see she needs to be somewhere?!"

"Aww, but boss-" Kaoru whined. "what'd be the fun in that?" Hikaru continued. "After all-" Karou added, "It's so much fun to tease, Moon field-san." they said in unison looking over their shoulders, only to then notice Ren was missing.

"What, where'd she go?" The twins asked in puzzled unison.

"Ren-san said that she had to take her leave before the three of you would notice." Replied Kyoya who adjusted his glasses. "She also said that she would return the uniform that we had lown to her tomorrow." Kyoya explained in a nonchalant manner.

"Damn she moves fast." Muttered Hikaru. "No kidding." Added Kaoru, agreeing with his brothers statement.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five.**_

**_"Haruhi gets to know more about Ren!"_**

Almost a week had passed since Tsukino Ren had joined (Or rather had been forced to join) the host club, and so far things were actually going rather smoothly, minus the fact that the Hitachiin brothers had declared a so called "prank war" on her, which Ren had absolutely no interest in partaking of their stupid competition. But that didn't stop her from pulling a few minor pranks on the twins, and so far Ren was winning by a land slide.

Every prank the twins tried to pull on her either back fired, or Ren avoided it completely, or she sprung their own prank on them only to then go pull one of her own little pranks right back at them. Thus far the prank score stood at – ten to one. Ren with six successful pranks of her own pulled on the twins, along with two of their pranks avoided and two of their pranks sprung on them. And the Hitachiin twins with only one successful prank of their own pulled on Ren while they had managed to avoid only one of the pranks she had pulled on them.

Fortunately enough, for Tamaki's sake, the warring sides considered the _Third Music Room_ neutral ground and acted civilized and friendly towards one another while entertaining their _customers._ However, once the last _customer_ walked out the door and the doors themselves closed, it was almost always the twins who would throw the first punch and would try a sneak attack (so to speak) on Ren. Sometimes it worked in their favor, but the majority of the time...it would just back fire on them.

Today though, a Thursday to be exact, the Ouran Host Club was entertaining their customers outside of costumes and elaborate atmosphere settings. Haruhi and Ren were once again sitting together with a few of the customers that were First Years, Freshman. And they were actually having a rather pleasant conversation for the most part with one another, the girls would laugh every once in a while when either one of their '_hosts'_ made a rather witty comment.

Tamaki watched them with small glances their way every once in a while, smiling a bit to himself at the fact that it seemed Haruhi had found a _girl_ friend in Ren, something he had been wanting for her since the first day Haruhi had joined the Host Club to pay off her own debt.

He also smiled in relief to the fact that for thankfully another day the twins and Ren weren't pulling pranks on one another in the Music Room. '_I only hope that it stays that way until this whole thing blows over. Then again, those devils usually get bored of calling a truce for too long.' _Sighing at his thoughts, Tamaki shook it off while returning his attention back to the two girls sitting with him on the couch enjoying a rather pleasant tea and the sweet Lady Fingers that had been prepared for the day's activities.

"Um, Ren-san, do you do any other school activities here at Ouran, or is it only the Host Club?" The girl with long curly dark brown hair asked, who was sitting to the left of her fellow classmate.

Ren blinked for a few seconds, processing what the girl had just asked before giving her a soft lopsided grin. "Well, considering it's nearly been a week since I transferred, I'd say for the time being that I can only handle one club activity with my current schedule. If I took up on anything else, I doubt I'd have any energy left in me." Ren replied, while rubbing the back of her neck with the palm of her hand at the same time, a sheepish look crossing her features.

The girls giggled behind their hands at Ren's facial expression as they found it rather _cute_ in their opinion. Haruhi chuckled quietly as well, but at the same time agreed with what Ren had said. There were days where just the Host Club activities alone had drained her, and going home to then sit down and fill out her assigned home work was just a bothersome chore in it of itself.

"Ren-san is so smart!." Another one of the girls, a blonde, smiled in a starry-eyed manner at the red headed freshman she was currently fawning over. "Tell me though, what made you decide to join the Host Club in the first place?" The eager look on her face showed that she wanted to hear some amazing reason.

Ren chuckled softly in a nervous way as she was at a loss of words at the moment. She couldn't tell them the real reason that she had joined the Host Club, but then again, she didn't want to lie either when someone asked an innocent question. _'Oh dear, what do I say? Should I tell them the truth? Look at her face, she wants hear some amazing and descriptive tale as to why I joined this stupid club in first place. Dammit, what do I do now?!' _"Um, well..."

Haruhi held just as a nervous look on her own face as she watched Ren stall, trying to find a suitable answer that was believable enough for the two girls.

However, oddly enough, help would arrive in the form of the suddenly appearing Ohtori Kyoya who sat elegantly upon the armrest of the one person overstuffed chair that Ren sat within to the twin one Haruhi occupied. "Actually, I think I may be able to provide the answer, seeing as how our Ren-san here is unable to properly form a sentence for some reason or other." He replied with a smooth smile now appearing on his handsome face.

His body position was leaned towards Ren, his right arm reaching out and resting easily upon the back of the chair right behind her head. "You see, when Ren-san arrived here at Ouran, Tamaki saw potential in him, and after speaking with the rest of the club about it, we invited Ren-san to join our club." Kyoya explained in a way that sounded so simple, that it pretty much sounded ridiculous to Ren and Haruhi. "And as you can see, we were quite successful in recruiting Ren-san here rather quickly. Right, Ren-san?" Kyoya looked down at the mentioned freshman, a smile now on his face.

Looking up into Kyoya's grey eyes, Ren choked for a moment as it became apparently clear in her head, that his body position was way to close to her for her liking. The smile he was giving her didn't help the things either as Ren could feel her cheeks begin to burn, a creeping blush was starting to ever so faintly appear.

However, Ren quickly shook it off and put on an act of her own, as she smirked back up at Kyoya before looking over at the girls. "Why yes, Kyoya-senpai. It's just like he said." Ren replied lying through her teeth which caused a very distinct pain in her conscious, Ren always hated lying, it made her feel manipulative and untrustworthy.

But Ren was distracted from her inner battle by the murmuring and collective sighs from her _customers_. "The idea of a club that caters and entertains the lonely female students, did seem rather interesting." Ren added with a grin, only to then have the girls literally swoon in their seats in daydream. '_Oh lord, please help me.' _Ren mentally pleaded.

"Um, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi asked, now holding a curious look on her face as she looked at the dark haired boy who was still sitting alongside Ren at the moment. "Where exactly did you come from?" She questioned, puzzled at his sudden appearance and intervention to _"help"_ Ren with her explanation as to why she had joined the host club.

Kyoya merely smirked in response, seeing as how her and Ren's _customers_ were occupied at the moment with their own daydreams, he raised a brow as well. "Oh, well, I was nearby." He replied smoothly, but for some reason, his arm on the back of Ren's armchair moved slightly away from Ren in response to his own understanding of his position.

"Even though Tamaki is watching, I like to keep a closer eye on our newest club members, just in case of events like these." Kyoya stated in reply, his gaze lowering at Ren, who at the moment was watching the girls with a puzzled look her face.

"Are you sure about that, Kyoya-senpai?" The distinctive voices of the Hitachiin brothers chorused in all of a sudden as they slid up behind Ren's chair. Both holding mischievous grins on their faces while their eyes glinted in a mischievous way at the dark haired Sophomore whom they had nicknamed "_Shadow King_".

"Are you sure it was just to make sure that Ren-san's answers were the correct ones, or was it because you just wanted a reason to sit closely to him?" Hikaru poked at Kyoya's arm.

Moving his arm in a way that nearly hit the tip of Hikaru's nose, he then gave the twins a rather ominous look while he still held a smile on his face. "Don't you two have other customers to cater to?" He stated in a forceful suggestion that was rather passive aggressive to say the least. His monotone voice sent an icy chill up the spines of not only the twins, but also Haruhi and Ren.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru choked up jerking back to keep away from the skillfully sly Kyoya. "Is it just me, or does Kyoya-senpai seem a bit more hostile today?" Hikaru asked of his twin brother, who merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Not really. But then again, it's kind of hard to tell with him." Kaoru sighed while leaning against the back of Ren's chair, his gaze moving down and immediately meeting the slightly narrowed blue eyes of Ren that was highlighted by an arched brow.

Blinking for a moment, Kaoru suddenly grinned widely. "What do you think Ren-san?" His mind piecing together an underhanded tactic of scoring another point for his brother and him in their supposed _"war"_ against her. "Do you think that Kyoya-senpai just wanted to sit so close to you instead of watching out for you?" He asked, his body turning so that he was now slouching over the back of the chair and wrapping his arms around the back of her neck her, his lips brushing against the shell of her pierced ear.

A shiver ran up Ren's spine, as she went slightly rigid and slightly wide eyed at the sudden act. But just as quick as her surprise had appeared, it vanished, being replaced by a sly smirk. "Oh Kaoru-kun, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ren warned in a sing-song voice, with a smirk that nearly mimicked the way a fox looked at it's prey before it pounced. "Or else I'm going to punish you later."

The girls who had been off in their daydreams perked up at this, their expression becoming giddy and starry eyed as their minds played dangerously with various interpretations as to what Ren had meant by that. Haruhi hung her head while sighing heavily at her own thoughts that were on an incredibly different subject. '_This is going to be a long.'_

**((Two and a half hours later...))**

"Ah, finally! We're free to go!" Ren stated happily while stretching her arms over her head over her head in an attempt to stretch her stiff muscles. Then looking over her shoulder at Haruhi, Ren noticed a tired expression on her face as well, but at the same time it looked quite eager to depart from the _Third Music Room._

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah. You headed home then Ren-san?" She asked while slipping her bag over her shoulder and making her way towards the door of the music room.

"Yeah." Ren replied with a nod while following after her friend, her own school bag slung across the front of her chest from her right shoulder. "What about you?" She asked, curious to know what Haruhi was up to for the rest of the day.

"Well, I'm planing on stopping over at the supermarket to pick up a few things for dinner tonight." Haruhi replied, her hand pausing on the curved doorknob of the double doors. "Then I'll head home, I guess." She added in as an afterthought to her first sentence.

Ren chuckled quietly to herself behind the seal of her closed lips. "Sounds like you still have a full day ahead of you." She commented as Haruhi opened the door for them both, and walked out after her, closing the door after they had exited the music room. "Thanks, for holding the door." Ren thanked stopping to wait for Huruhi to catch up before continuing. Haruhi's expression turned surprised, but she then smiled nodding her head. "No problem." She replied.

As they continued down the hall, it was very quiet and Ren was mentally debating with herself whether or not to ask Haruhi if she could come with her. "Um, do you want some company?" Ren asked while glancing over to her left at the brunette she now walked alongside down the carpeted hall of the massive school.

Haruhi looked up at her red headed classmate who was walking beside her with yet another slightly surprised look on her face in response to the offer Ren had made. But immediately, a rather friendly grin spread across her mouth as she nodded. "Sure, I'd like that!"

However, as the two girls chatted with one another and walked further down the halls and further away from the _Third Music Room,_ they were watched by three pairs of eyes that were looking out through a crack in the door that had been created by Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru.

Tamaki felt a mix of emotions run through him as he watched the only two _female_ friends that he had in the entire school head off to do their own errands. He was happy to see Haruhi with another female student who wasn't trying to recruit her to another school or worse – seduce her. At that, Tamaki made a sour face as the picture of Benibara from the Saint Roberia Womens Institute came to mind suddenly.

'_But even though I'm glad Haruhi has a new girl friend like Ren-san, why do I feel left out?' _Sighing heavily, Tamaki looked down at the twins who were watching after the girls still with raised curious brows. "You two had better stay away." He pointed out before walking back inside the music room.

Both Hikaru and Karou looked back over their shoulder to make a face at the older class man before looking to one another. "What do you think Kaoru?" Hikaru asked while crossing his arms over his chest. "Should we follow after them and get out a final prank of the day in on her, or should we leave it till tomorrow?" He mused, his head tilting to the side a bit.

Kaoru shrugged while crossing his arms as well. "I don't know." He replied in a sigh. "Do we even have a good enough prank prepared for that sly girl?" Kaoru pointed out as he for one had nothing in mind at the moment. However, the look he was now receiving from his twin brother caused him to raise a questioning brow. "What?"

"Did you just call Ren-san, a _"Sly girl"_?" Hikaru asked in a rather shocked and almost flabbergasted tone of voice. "You're complimenting her?!"

"Eh? What? No way, I was just...saying that...she's..." Kaoru was at a loss for words as he scratched the back of his head nervously. His brother did have a point, and the fact that he had in fact given Ren a compliment in her absence did seem a bit out of character for him. "You know what, just forget it...Let's just go home." Kaoru stated in an annoyed voice as he walked back inside the music room, leaving his brother at the doors blinking in a dumbfounded way.

Outside the Building, Haruhi and Ren were already stepping out through the main doors and walking across the courtyards of the Ouran Academy grounds towards the front gates of the school itself. To the rest of the school body, they looked like two teen boys walking across the grounds involved in a friendly conversation with one another as if they had been friends forever. But beneath all of that, they were in all truth two teen girls who had been swept up into a small school club by unfortunate turn of events during separate dates from one another.

"So, what do you need to get at the market?" Ren asked while looking down at the slightly shorter teen beside her.

Haruhi paused to think about it for a moment as she tried to piece together in her mind what she could make for dinner for her dad and herself. "Hm, well, something simple. Sushi rolls sound good, with steamed rice and pork shigureni." She stated with a grin a bit at the thought of the dinner she was going to be making.

"Wow, you must be really good in the kitchen then, huh Haruhi-kun." Ren complemented politely to Haruhi. Growing up outside of the family's wealth Ren had excellent cooking skills, great knowledge of the tools and utensils, and knew her way around the kitchen. At that reminder Ren smiled sadly to herself. '_Hm, wonder how long it's been since I've even stepped foot inside a kitchen__.' _Ren thought to herself.

"Thanks but, I'm not the greatest cook." Haruhi replied with a small smile. "But my mother did leave me a lot of great recipes before she died, and since then I've tried each one of them at least once."

"So, you're self-taught then?" Ren asked, now surprised to learn that Haruhi had taught herself much like a certain someone she knew, and much like herself only in other things. After Haruhi nodded in reply, Ren's face suddenly lit up as a thought came to mind. "Hey, Haruhi-kun! Do you think we could cook something together sometime?"

Haruhi gave Ren a curious look at her question. "Um sure, but why would you wanna cook something with me? Can't you do that at home?" She asked.

"Actually no, I can't, when you live in a mansion you have people who cook for you, so there's no need to cook for yourself. And even if I tried to cook something myself I'd just get in trouble with my father." Ren replied with a sad look over taking her features. "I haven't stepped foot in a kitchen for a long time, probably a year now."

"What, a year?!" Haruhi stopped dead in her tracks stopping the twos walk and talk and stared at the slightly taller girl with wide brown eyes. When all she got in answer to this was a sad nod from Ren, Haruhi gaped up at her before her expression turned blank. "I guess there are downsides to growing up in a rich household." She murmured quietly, more to herself than anything else before returning her gaze to Ren, giving her a small smile. "Well, I guess if you really want to, we could do it sometime at my house."

Ren's ice blue eyes lit up brightly at what Haruhi had said, and a massive grin overtook her sad expression. "Really?! Oh, Haruhi, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed while grabbing the younger girl in a happy embrace that looked rather odd to the other students who were also occupying the same courtyard. A few students just shrugged it off while others still stared with curious looks on their faces since they recognized them as being members of the Host Club.

Both girls then froze taking notice of the odd looks that they were receiving, and almost immediately Ren became annoyed by the looks that not only she was receiving but also Haruhi. Frowning she glared at the large crowd. "Got a problem?" She warned in a low cold tone, a shadow appearing on the upper half of her face sending chills up everyone's spine including Haruhi, causing everyone to return to their business like nothing had happened.

Smirking, Ren headed off towards the large gates and muttered to herself. "That's what I thought." Following a short distance behind, Haruhi kept her distance as to not upset her slightly taller friend.

Once they were outside the gates of the school and a good distance from anyone's view in the main courtyard, Ren closed her eyes furrowing her brows she let out a heavy sigh of relief. "That was close." She groaned while smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand. "This whole acting as _boy_ thing, Isn't as easy as I thought it would be."

"I know what you mean." Haruhi's face went bland and an almost sour look over took her features as she agreed with Ren whole-heartedly. "But now that we've been placed under the identity of being male, if we're exposed, then that could mean trouble for the rest of the guys, and not just in the sense of "_the host club_"." She sighed as her shoulders slumped forward as if a heavy weight was suddenly placed upon them.

"Well, at least you can be yourself for a small portion of the day after you leave school and return home." Ren pointed out while stuffing her hands into the pockets of her black pants. The apparent silence coming from Haruhi caused Ren to slouch over arms now dangling at her sides. "Right, of course not." she mumbled.

Haruhi looked down at Ren with look that suggested she was in a mental debate with herself on whether she should even answer that question. Seeing that look, Ren groaned and then moved to look up at the sky. "I hate my life." she muttered.

Before either girl could say anything else, a car honking caught their attention and had both girls looking back over their shoulders to see who it was that had honked at them. "Who's that?" Haruhi asked aloud as they spotted a polished black Cadillac Escalade driving up towards them.

"Argh, of course she'd do that." Ren muttered under her breath suddenly as she then made a face that looked between a mixture of annoyance and unamusement. "That's my ride." She mumbled just loud enough for Haruhi to hear before turning her gaze to her and giving her a smile. "Do you want a lift to the supermarket?" She offered politely.

Haruhi looked between the expensive looking car and the slightly taller girl she had become friends within the course of a week. If it had been one of the guys, it probably would have been a limousine, and she would have said 'no' immediately. However, since this was another female student and the car that had come to pick her up was actually "normal-looking" in the sense that it wasn't over extravagant or anything, Haruhi nodded and grinned in response. "Sure." She replied, and followed Ren to the awaiting car sitting alongside the curb.

Both girls got inside the back of the car and set their schoolbags on the floorboard of the Roles while Ren suggested that Haruhi should give the driver the name of what supermarket she wanted to go to. And once the destination had been given to the driver, the two girls sat comfortably in the backseat of the car and enjoyed the ride while Haruhi and Ren talked about all sorts of things spanning from cooking, favorite dishes, movies, weird dreams etc...

"Okay I got one, what's the worst injury you have ever received, self harm or other wise?" Ren asked, her and Haruhi playing a friendly and clean game of 27 questions while walking down the aisles of the small local supermarket not that from the apartment that Haruhi shared with her dad. The red haired girl stared at the products on the shelves with mild interest, taking note of the various brand names for one specific item.

"Hmm, I don't know. Probably that time when I ran into a pole while chasing a ball." Haruhi replied while grabbing a small bag of white rice off the shelf and setting it inside the hand held shopping basket she was carrying. "By the way Ren-san, you act as though you've been in a supermarket before." She commented in amusement to the fact that unlike the other members of the Host Club (and all of Ouran for that matter) were normally shocked at the new sights that she had grown up with.

Ren studied all the different things on the shelf, but at the musings of her friend, Ren looked over at Haruhi. "Well, to be honest Haruhi-san, I actually didn't grow up rich unlike the other kids at Ouran. I grew up on a farm in a rural territory, went to public school, made friends with local kids and pretty much grew up in a normal environment." Ren replied, a distant and almost saddened look flickering within the blue depths of her eyes. "So coming to a supermarket like this, isn't an unusual experience for me." She stated, a soft friendly smile making it's way onto her face as she explained herself.

Haruhi gaped at this new information that Ren had just shared with her, her wide brown eyes becoming even wider, which Ren didn't even think possible. "Wait a minute, you grew up on a farm?" Haruhi asked, dumbstruck. "Why?"

Ren sighed, before placing a hand at the back of her neck. "Well you see, my parent's wanted us to grow up living a normal life so that we would know and understand the pressure of what it was like for the workers of my fathers, and when we came of age and took over his business we would have a good understanding and respect for them." Ren explained in a rather bored manor, stuffing her hands in her pockets before continuing to make her way down the isle.

Haruhi was surprised and was about to follow her when she paused for a moment raising a brow in realization to what Ren had said. _"Us?"_ she questioned. Ren stopped in her tracks at hearing that before looking over her shoulder at Haruhi. "Pardon?" she asked raising a brow of her own.

"You said _"us"."_ Haruhi stated with a thoughtful look making it's way onto her face.

Ren went silent her face going blank and she became paler than a ghost, her blood ran cold, she went rigid as she was holding her breath and sweat formed at the edge of her brow. "O-Oh did I say _"us" _I-I meant I, I mean we, I mean ME!" She said speedily, stumbling over her words as she tried to cover up her mistake.

Ren then laughed nervously and almost forcefully, rubbing the back of her neck in a nervous manor. "Eh-he, sorry, just a slip of the tongue, happens to me a lot really." She reassured trying to sound convincing.

But before Haruhi could say anything in return Ren did. "Uh, so anyways, I take it that the boys have been here before, huh?" Ren asked trying to change the topic of their conversation.

"Um...yeah, you could say that." Haruhi replied while running a hand through the hair on the back of her head, normally she wouldn't go along with the change in subject, but she was way too tired to call her out on it. "It was something I'd rather not go through again in my entire life."

"That bad huh?" Ren asked as they moved on towards the produce section of the store. "Let me guess, they acted as if they had entered another dimension? Haruhi grinned sheepishly in response to this. "How'd you know?"

Ren shrugged. "Call it a hunch." Ren replied as they glanced through the produce section. "But however annoying they may be, just remember that it's not exactly their fault when it comes to this sort of thing. When they've lived such sheltered lives so to speak, you don't really know what's going on outside of your home. But unlike the boys, I've had to live in an environment where I wasn't as privileged as them." She pointed out calmly while continuing down the aisle now ahead of Haruhi.

Pausing for a moment so she could digest her words, Haruhi followed after Ren while thinking about what she had said. _'Ren__-san may share some similarities with the boys, being born into a wealthy family and all. But aside from that, she's so...different so...' _"Normal." Haruhi couldn't help but smile a bit to herself at that, as she didn't even think it was possible for someone that rich to act the way she did, especially after having been around the Host Club for so long.

Shaking her head at her own thoughts, Haruhi caught up with Ren and the two finished up the shopping.


End file.
